


Fading Tan Lines

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Pre-White House (West Wing), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-22
Updated: 2007-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Because every single day of that project I wanted to ask you out for coffee and I could not muster up the guts."





	Fading Tan Lines

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: The first line came to me as I was waking up in the morning and the rest just fell into place. A slow day at work and this is what I made of it. I am just happy I can still find scenarios for this coupling.  


* * *

September 1997

 

“May I buy you a drink? May I buy you dinner? May I buy you a small island of which you will be declared queen?”

CJ looked at the man and laughed. It was not derisive laughter; she actually found the approach adorable. At least it was original. Men tried to pick her up an average of three times a day…a hazard of the job and the town. For whatever reason this one did not give her the itchy vibe. He was an older man, though certainly not elderly. He dressed in expensive slacks, dress shirt and shoes…an off the rack man, he was not. 

His hair was sandy colored, thinning but not gone. He did not even try to hide it with a comb over or a horrible toupee. His eyes were hazel, clear and inquisitive. A check of the fingers saw no wedding band but a fading tan line. He had not just removed it for the trip across the room but it had not been gone long. Thirty-second assessment…a drink on him would be lovely.

“I will take the drink for now, but hold you to the small island.”

He nodded, flagging the bartender.

“I will have a club soda with orange. She will have…”

“Vodka martini, Ketel One, three olives.”

“Yes ma'am.”

She finished her first one, pushing the glass aside. Pulling a cigarette from her clutch purse, CJ could only smile as he lit it.

“Thank you. Don’t I know you from somewhere?”

“Yes. You're beautiful.”

“Stop.” Her tone indicated that she did not want him to stop at all. That was just fine with him. “Tell me where I know you from.”

“We worked on a DNC polling project together. It was about six months ago.”

“Leo.” She replied after gasping her recognition. “Leo something Irish and its failing me.”

“McGarry. And you are beautiful, CJ Cregg. I want to…”

“You want to what?” she took a sip of the drink in front of her and inhaled the cigarette. “Don’t keep me in suspense Leopold.”

“What? You called me that before.” He laughed and so did she.

“Tell me what you were going to say. C’mon, step out on the edge.”

“I was just going to say that I want to talk to you. I want to talk to you until I am exhausted. I want to hear you laugh and discuss prepubescent adventures at summer camp. I want to hear about lost dreams, found dreams, even your nightmares. I want to know why aren’t you married or why you're divorced. Who is your best friend, who is your worst enemy? Can you curl your tongue or wiggle your ears? Did you…?”

“Stop.” She laughed, putting her hand on his shoulder. “That is an awful lot for a drink in a bar.”

“I have six months worth of discussion. I should have talked to you then.”

“What stopped you? We worked together everyday.”

“Can we get a table? Are you hungry?”

“I could eat. You just want to take me to dinner and listen to me talk?”

“Yeah. Let’s have dinner.”

CJ laughed, nodding. DC Coast was crowded; it was always crowded so that was nothing new. Still, in 15 minutes, they were seated at a table and that was a feat almost as impressive as Jesus turning water into wine was. Months, very important people waited months for a reservation. CJ knew people who did everything they could, called in every marker and favor, and were still on a waiting list. Some complained it was easier to get an audience with the Pope. She would definitely have to call the usual suspects and brag about this in the morning.

“So, tell me everything.” He said when they ordered their meal.

CJ finished off her second martini and knew that would be enough. The server was happy to get her a glass of Ginger ale and a glass of water. Leo still drank his club soda.

“What do you want to know? I think you're already aware of what I do for a living. I like sunsets, walks on the beach, and the Pacific Ocean. Dislikes include instant coffee, romantic comedies, and peppermints.”

“Why did you choose politics?” he asked.

“Why not? It keeps the blood pumping, that’s for sure. I don’t want to talk about that though; I talk about work all day. I'm trying to read this Alex Cross novel but it is a double-edged sword. I can hardly stop turning the pages but it is rare lately that I even get to pick it up. The new one will be out before I even finish this one and I am already two books behind, you know?”

“I do know. I am currently not reading an excellent biography on LBJ.”

CJ laughed, lighting another cigarette. Leo smiled at her.

“So, you know what I do when I'm stressed?” she asked.

“No.” he shook his head. “Tell me.”

They talked, and they talked and talked. It was a delightful dinner with laughter, things in common, and raised eyebrows. They discussed childhood memories, music, books, current events; CJ even told a story of she and a really bad date fending off a mugger not too far from the Capitol.

“He nearly crapped himself; I had to do all the hard work. That’s when I knew I would be better off on my own. I've been that way ever since.”

“I'm glad to hear that.”

Before CJ could respond, the server returned to remove empty plates and glasses.

“Shall I bring a dessert menu Mr. Secretary?” he asked.

“Dessert CJ?”

“Yes.”

“Yes.” Leo repeated.

“Very good sir.”

“Who is Mr. Secretary?” she asked.

“Me. Former Secretary of Labor, Newman Administration.”

“You are really important, aren’t you?”

“Absolutely not.”

CJ laughed, pushing a stray auburn hair behind her ear.

“Yeah, now I remember you.”

“Do tell.”

“You are the great hope. The DNC thinks that you will be able to deliver someone that can take the White House in 98. So…”

“So, I don’t want to talk about politics either. Anything but that.”

“Anything?”

“Mmm.” Leo nodded.

They looked over the menu. CJ wanted a cup of coffee and a slice of chocolate mousse cake. Leo thought a scoop of strawberry ice cream would suit his needs.

“Tell me about your fading tan line.”

“I'm sorry?”

CJ pointed to his ring finger and raised an eyebrow.

“I am divorced.”

“For how long?”

“Almost two years. I admit I just took off my wedding ring.”

“Why after all this time? Why not right after?”

Leo was not very comfortable talking about his ex-wife but this was an open forum. He did not think he had talked this much since rehab. It felt good. It felt really good to be doing it with CJ Cregg.

‘That is a very good question.” He said.

“Got a very good answer?”

The arrival of dessert halted conversation for a few moments. CJ was liberal with the sugar in her coffee and she smiled as she tasted the cake.

“I guess I thought it would keep people away.”

“People or women? Mmm, you have to taste this.”

Leo had no room to object and he didn’t want to anyway. The cake was delicious. He loved the way his tongue caressed the fork; suddenly his mind flashed to kissing her. That would be quite nice.

“Do you like it?” she asked.

“Very much.”

“OK, back to keeping people at arm’s length.”

“Alright, maybe I did. Maybe sometimes I still want to. My wedding ring was not the best way to do it. I was holding onto something I did not need to hold onto. Wanna try the ice cream?”

CJ closed her eyes and opened her lips. Leo could not resist, he leaned over and kissed her. She moved back, opening her eyes.

“Sneaky thing. Give me the ice cream.”

***

“Have you ever been in the backseat of a Jaguar?” 

They were standing outside of the restaurant at almost eleven o’clock. It had been a long time since CJ nearly closed a place down, and it was definitely not a place so top of the line.

“Why Mr. McGarry, are you trying to seduce me?”

“I would not be opposed to kissing you again.”

While CJ did not object, Leo made no move to do so. Instead, he took her hand and held it in his own.

“Can we go somewhere?” he asked.

“Where?”

“A special place of mine.”

“Alright.”

“So, you are just going to get into a car with me?”

“Why not?”

“I could be a crazed killer.”

“Oh yeah right.” she laughed. “I like your eyes; you have honest eyes.”

“I like yours too.”

This time when he kissed her, Leo’s arms slid around her waist and pulled her close. CJ opened her mouth and moaned when she felt his tongue. OK, it had definitely been a while since she had been kissed like that. Holy smokes. She pulled away, surprised by the heat in her cheeks. The driver came around to open the door as it started to drizzle. CJ smiled, sliding across the cool leather. She saw Leo whisper to the driver before he climbed in beside her.

“Am I going to be let in on this little secret?” she asked.

“That would kinda ruin it. Do you not like surprises?”

“No, I do. OK, I promise to be a good sport.”

She relaxed in the seat, smiling when she felt Leo’s hand slide over hers. His shoulder came to rest beside hers.

“I'm really glad I ran into you.” He said.

“Yeah?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Why?”

“Because every single day of that project I wanted to ask you out for coffee and I could not muster up the guts.”

“What?” she turned and looked at him. “Is that true?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, you still haven't asked me out for coffee. I don’t mean to be a stickler but I thought I would point that out.”

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome.”

They were quiet again and CJ started singing under her breath. For some strange reason Fire and Rain was on her mind and when James Taylor was on the brain he had to be let out. Leo started to sing with her.

Just yesterday morning they let me know you were gone  
Suzanne the plans they made put an end to you  
I woke up this morning and I wrote down this song  
I just can't remember who to send it to  
I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that I’d see you again

The car slowed and stopped. CJ sat up, looking at her companion.

“Are we there?”

“We’re there. C’mon, our window of time is limited.”

CJ nodded. She got out of the car when the driver opened the door on her side. The drizzle turned into rain but Leo held up a big black umbrella. It was a comedy of errors for a moment or two as he was about 5’7” and CJ was 6’1 ½” in her heels. She gently took it from his hands, holding onto it. Leo used his free hand to put around her waist.

“This way.”

“You're taking me to the Lincoln Memorial.” She said.

“Yeah.”

“It’s closed.”

“I don’t like to brag but I know people.”

There were few things more beautiful than that monument. Just the approach to it, how the closer you got, Lincoln seemed to disappear and then he was there as you ascended the steps until he was right in front of you in all of his marble splendor.

“Are you sure we won't be arrested?” CJ asked.

“No.”

“Leo!”

“I'm just joking.”

The park ranger approached them, ready to turn them away, but then his face showed recognition.

“Good evening Mr. Secretary.”

“Hey Jack. I just wanted to come and take a look.”

“Sure sir. You got about 20 minutes before I go off duty.”

Leo told him that they would not be that long. He asked about the ranger’s wife and kids after introducing his companion. Leo wanted to know how his son was doing at Ohio State.

“3.5 GPA and the pro scouts are looking at him. We are quite proud sir.”

“I would be too.”

The rope was lowered and they were let in. It was the most incredible thing CJ had ever seen. She still remembered coming to see it as soon as she moved into town.

“I used to come here to think sometimes.” Leo said. “In the bad old days.”

“Wow, I have never had it all to myself. This is amazing.”

“This city has some of the most beautiful monuments. The city itself is one of them.”

“I still think this one is the best. Marian Anderson stood on these steps and sang the most beautiful song. Martin Luther King Jr. stood on these steps and said one of the most world-changing things from the depths of his mind with President Lincoln standing behind him. This Leo, this is why I got into politics.”

“It wasn’t fortune and fame?”

“That’s a distant second. C’mere,” she held out her hand and he took it. “Just look at this.”

They stood in silence for a while, taking in the meaning and the beauty of the place. CJ took a deep breath and Leo looked at her. Yeah, he was lucky he ran into her.

“CJ, would you like to get a cup of coffee?” he asked.

She’d already had one; another would keep her up well into the night.

“Yes.”

***

CJ could hardly focus on her coffee and muffin she was laughing so hard. A few minutes ago, she snorted and that sent her and Leo on another laughing fit. The Xando on 17th and Potomac was crowded as always; The Pina Colada Song played over the PA system.

“OK, so we’re in the boat. You know those silly boats with the pedals?”

“Yeah.” CJ nodded, still laughing.

“Right, so we’re pedaling and everything is normal. We go to make a turn and I notice we’re dangerously tilting to one side. I start to pedal faster and Jed just looks at me, his eyes gone wide. Its adorable cuz his eyes are like the same color as yours but with flecks of grey. So he is completely paranoid, screaming about drowning though we’re both excellent swimmers and have life vests on. I tried to pedal faster, you know get it upright, but that only seemed to work against us. Next thing I know, we’re up to our shins in water.

“Oh God, stop.” CJ held up her hands laughing. “Wait, I can't breathe.”

Again, they paused for a hysterical laughing fit and Leo composed himself with a large sip of coffee. He asked CJ for a cigarette; she gave it to him.

“OK, OK, it’s at this point that Abbey noticed we were in trouble. It could have had something to do with Jed waving his hands hysterically. This is only making the boat tilt more. I can't talk any sense into him…this has gone from a lovely afternoon boating to the sinking of the Lusitania. So she turns their boat around and starts toward us. Jed just has to get into the boat first so he stands, a very bad idea, steps over me, a worse idea, and BAM! The pedal boat flips and I'm in the lake. He doesn’t even look back as Abbey pulls him in. Me, they send the stick out and reel me back in like the family pet. I haven’t been out on the boat since.”

“When was this?” CJ asked through giggles and now tears.

“Summer of 1991. In hindsight, it was a very funny day. When it was happening, not so much.”

“Oh my God, I don’t think I have ever heard anything so funny in my life. Did you say he was the Governor of New Hampshire?”

“It was his first year. Jed’s family practically started the state, if he decided he wanted to annex it to Turkey tomorrow they would cheer him on.”

There were three good puffs left on the cigarette. Leo took two and gave the last to CJ.

“OK Miss Cregg.”

“What?”

“Quid pro quo…funniest best friend story.”

“Which best friend?” she asked.

“You have more than one?”

“Well Kate Ritter is my oldest and dearest friend. We’ve been best friends since the third grade. I don’t get to talk to her too much but we did talk two weeks ago. My other best friend is Toby Ziegler.”

“A man?”

“Do you know any girls named Toby?”

“I do not.” he replied, shaking his head and laughing. “Tell me a funny story.”

“OK, summer of 1984. I just finished my freshman year at Berkeley and Kate at Stanford. We decided to spend three weeks at home so we were hanging out in Dayton with the old gang. AC/DC was playing in Columbus so off we went. Kate had the Datsun her stepfather bought her when she got her license. Leo, this car was…oh my God. It was gold I think.” She laughed. “It was really more of a rust color. The ceiling was falling down; it was a total piece of shit but our only mode of transportation. It had a new engine, accelerator, and brake pads so we’re off to Columbus for the show. I swear, not 20 miles out of Dayton and we were on the side of the road. Dressed like renegade Charlie’s Angels with our thumbs out. I was wearing tight pleather pants, high heels, and a tank top with a ripped tee shirt on top. Kate wore a ruffled stretched tank dress with a jean jacket. We looked like total prostitutes. A trucker picked us up.”

“You hitchhiked.” His hazel eyes went wide.

“I was not missing AC/DC; no way in hell. I was sure once Angus saw me he would be happy to have Kate and I join them on the road in any capacity.”

“Any capacity?”

CJ nodded and they both laughed. She and Kate climbed into an 18-wheeler with a 55-year-old guy who didn’t know AC/DC from Lionel Richie. They drove the rest of the way listening to Schubert and the driver discussed how rock and roll killed the genre of music.

“At least he took us straight to the theater door. My boyfriend Mike had to come pick us up and the Datsun was towed. Before we left for California Kate got a brand new Chevy Cavalier. We were driving back in style.”

“AC/DC huh? I'm a fan.”

“Really?”

“Highway to Hell and Back in Black got me through some rough times. Do you still listen to them?”

“Yeah. I dabble in everything; every genre. I love everything from Chuck Berry to Led Zeppelin, The Cure, Generation X, and Chaka Khan.”

“Rufus and Chaka Khan make fantastic music. Her voice makes the hair on my arms stand up.”

Oh boy, he was a Chaka Khan fan too. She would’ve never got that vibe from him. CJ just smiled, finally able to finish her muffin.

“I should probably take you home.” He looked at his watch.

“I'm having such a good time…I'm not sure I want it to end.”

“Well I was contemplating inviting you back to my place but asking you in for coffee seemed a bit silly. I didn’t want you to think…”

“You could ask me in to see your etchings.” She replied. 

“I'm not much of an artist. I do have a great record collection and the most beautiful view of the city.”

“Some other time?”

“Definitely.”

They got up to leave and near the door, CJ noticed the photo booth. She gasped and stopped.

“What?” Leo asked.

“A photo booth. C’mon, get in.”

As CJ pulled him in and closed the curtain, Leo definitely didn’t remember them being so small. It was difficult for them to get comfortable. Finally, with a smile and a laugh, CJ sat Leo down and then sat on his lap. He put his arms around her waist.

“Its two dollars.” She said.

“What? It used to be a quarter.”

“You're showing your age.”

The statement threw Leo for a loop. Oh God, how old was she? All night they had been together and he didn’t think about it. She graduated from high school in 1983…he started to count back in his mind, lost count, and started again.

“I'm sitting on my wallet.” He replied.

CJ took two one-dollar bills from her purse and slid them into the machine.

“OK, it says look into the red light and smile.”

The first picture had them laughing. Then CJ kissed his cheek, Leo kissed her mouth, and then they smiled pleasantly for the camera.

“OK. They will be out soon.”

They managed to get out of the booth without killing each other. Finally, the two strips of pictures came out and Leo just smiled.

“This is great.” He said.

“I'm kinda addicted to photo booths and they're hard to find these days. You look really cute in this one.” CJ pointed to the one where she kissed his cheek.

“You look cute in all of them.”

He kissed her cheek again and they went out to the car. Again, they were in the backseat. She told the driver, whose name she now knew was Lewis, her Georgetown address.

“I had a really good time tonight.” She said.

“So did I. Can I see you again, and again, and again, and again?”

CJ laughed, taking his hand in hers.

“Lets start with one again. Are you busy Sunday afternoon?”

“Not anymore.”

“Gallery Place does classic films on Sunday. I was going to see Shadow of a Doubt alone but I would love your company. A movie and then lunch.”

“It sounds perfect.” He pulled her closer. “I find the need to kiss you overwhelming.”

CJ was going to give a cheeky response but the passionate kiss cut her off. She stroked his face as their bodies pressed together. CJ swore she could feel the thump of his heartbeat on her own. She pulled away first but after a deep breath they were kissing again. This activity was not making her eager to get out of the car. By the time the Jaguar slowed and stopped the two of them were in each other’s arms, kissing softly and stroking. Leo was burning up and her hands never went below his neck. He never imagined that someone running their fingers through his hair would excite him so much. Maybe it was the scent of her perfume, very familiar to him but one he could not place.

“I think we’re here.” He whispered.

“Do you want to come up for coffee?”

“God yes, but I think I will say goodnight now.”

With a deep breath, Leo put some distance between them. CJ dug into her purse, came out with a card, and scribbled something on the back.

“That is my cell number. They insist I carry one so I do.”

“I’ll call you tomorrow…we will make plans.”

“Lets have breakfast.” She said.

“Yes. The Old Ebbitt?”

CJ nodded, suggesting 11:30. Leo also nodded. Soon they were sharing a goodnight kiss and the driver let CJ out. Leo offered his umbrella but CJ declined. She rushed up the steps; Leo watched her from the back of the Jaguar. He was so tempted to go in for coffee that his legs started to shake. He whistled, trying to regain control. She was finally inside and he signaled for the driver to move. Looking at the card once more before grabbing his cell phone from his sports jacket, he dialed some numbers with a smile.

“Hello.” She answered after three rings.

“I wanted to tell you to have sweet dreams.” He said.

“Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight CJ.”

He heard the soft click in his ear and sighed. Tonight was amazing but tomorrow would be even better.

***


End file.
